1. Field
This invention relates generally to model airplanes and more particularly to an improved model airplane engine mount which increases usable engine power and facilitates engine installation and removal.
2. Prior Art
A model airplane engine is commonly attached to the front firewall of the airplane fuselage by an engine mount. The most widely used mount at the present time is a beam-type mount having a rear mounting base which seats against and is secured to the firewall and a pair of engine support beams extending forwardly from the mounting base. These beams are spaced to straddle the lower crankcase portion of the engine, and have upwardly facing longitudinal surfaces for seating laterally projecting mounting lugs on the engine. The engine is secured to the beams by screws extending through the engine lugs into the beams.
This beam-type of engine mount has two disadvantages. Its most significant disadvantage resides in the fact that the engine undergoes substantial oscillatory motion in a plane normal to the engine crankshaft rotation axis. This oscillation consumes a significant portion of the engine power and thus reduces the usable engine power delivered to the propeller.
It is believed that the construction of the existing beam mount permits, if not promotes, this power consuming oscillation of the engine. Thus, the engine supporting beams of the engine mount, while relatively stiff, are never-the-less flexible to some degree and extend a substantial distance forwardly along the engine in laterally offset relation to the engine crankshaft rotation axis. It is believed that these forwardly extending beams permit, if not actually promote, engine oscillation.
Another disadvantage of the existing beam mount is that the engine is secured to the mount by screws which extend through holes the engine side mounting lugs into the mounting beams. These screws are very difficult to reach, remove, and later replace. As a consequence, removal and replacement of the engine is relatively difficult and time consuming. Accordingly, a definite need exists for an improved model airplane engine mount.